Silver Tears
by kannabi-no-miko
Summary: Sequel to Silver Eyes. Blair thought it was over, she was wrong. Now there;'s a new enemy to fight and they have their eyes set on one thing. Her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kanna sadly doesn't own Bleach or Claymore.

Taken

The air was cold as it traveled through the abandoned halls of the decrepit building. The grounds were covered by a soft white blanket known as snow, snow that seemed to fall endlessly from the black night sky. Yet behind the ruins of the elder building was a newer yet smaller one. Its walls were white, lacking all if any color making them look as bare and lifeless as the world outside of the walls confines. Yet lights flickered to life in one of the few windows that the building held, the light seemed to give off an odd energy, an energy that seemed to devour all life around it.

There were two…people in the room, they weren't human, they weren't souls, and they weren't Arrancar. They were experiments, beings born and created in a lab, designed for a specific purpose. The woman was tall and lean with short pink hair to match her eyes; her face had a smile that seemed to be etched into her very being, a smile that radiated danger. She was wearing a strange cloak that seemed to be crafted from straw, the fibers sticking out at every angle. Underneath you could see a simple white shirt and pants; a Zanpakuto with a wicked curve donned her left hip.

The man at her side had an odd air about him, at one moment it seemed to quiver with power and knowledge, the next it was hostile and fierce. He had one eye of blue, and another of brown. He had a scowl cemented onto his face and his hair was wavy and green on one side, yet straight and brown on the other. He too was wearing the same strange straw like cloak, only he was wearing dark green clothing underneath. His Zanpakuto also had a nasty curve to it.

They stood in front of a water filled tube, examining it like one would their own child, with care and tenderness.

"Tis a shame, not being able to see a creature such as this, in battle."

The woman giggled before twirling around the container, her arms wide and eyes closed. The corner of the mans mouth twitched up a moment before disappearing into the scowl that constantly adorned his face.

"No matter though. Soon we will see who and what killed this fine creature. Soon we will be able to pry our nails into their skin and examine the muscles and tendons beneath. Soon we will become perfect, with the aid of this specimen and the one who killed it…isn't that right Zala?"

The woman spun around the man, her fingers dancing across his chest as she did, making the man let loose a tight growl.

"Tell me her name once more Marcus…please?" Marcus blinked before looking at Zala, the woman was insane, yet so was he. That's what too much knowledge did to you, turned you into something…above the boring status of those who were normal, it gave you the gift of insanity.

"From what I could gather in the memories of her blood, she was known as Gaela, Gaela of the Poisoned Blood."

Zala threw her head back and laughed before snapping her head back down and snapping her teeth together like a bird. Marcus grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back to him, exposing her neck. Slowly but surely he reached down and harshly bit on her bulging vein, earning a playfully dangerous sound from her. Seconds later he found himself up against the wall with her hand on the back of his head tugging at his hair and her feet on his chest. Her face was nestled in his hair, inhaling his scent as he chuckled darkly.

"You always were the odd one."

She threw her head back and let out a noise that could only be described as the cawing of a bird.

"Let me _play _Marcus! I want to feel blood beneath my nails! Let me bathe in my enemies' bodies! Let me feast!"

Marcus smirked before he forcefully yanked her face down to his own. His lips crashed onto hers angrily, savagely. Pulling back her smile was even larger, spreading across her whole face.

"Lets go play with some souls."

She threw her head back and let out a scream. Disappearing out the door and down the hall, slowly Marcus let his head drop.

"Soon…very soon I will be perfect." Walking over to Gaela's remains he gently tapped the glass.

"The secrets your blood would not tell me will soon be exposed. When that happens I will find the one that killed you and I will once again feel the fire in my veins as I rip them limb from limb."

Then with a smile, he too disappeared.

~Soul Society~

When Blair had woken up this morning, she _knew_ that something was going to happen today. She didn't know what, she just knew that there was going to be some strange occurrence. When her husband left for his Division she carted her two youngest children, Mizuki and Ryuu over to the Kuchiki household and into their older sister Mai's arms. Theresa had asked her to take a walk with her and being the observant mother that she is, she instantly noticed something was wrong.

As she walked next to her daughter, she couldn't help but notice the dark rings around her eyes and the abnormal paleness to her already pale skin. They chatted for a while about nothing, just anything that crossed their minds until Blair's stomach contorted in pain. She gasped, one hand flying to her stomach the other gripping her daughters shoulders. When Theresa asked her if she needed to go to the fourth she shook her head and waved her daughters worry away.

"I'm fine, I'm still healing from the birth of your brother and sister."

Theresa's eyebrows rose. "Mom, that was a month ago."

"So? People are different, and complications in birth are common." At her daughter's concerned look she continued.

"Unohana said I would be fine in two to three months, its fine! She said it wasn't anything major, just that I couldn't be out and about, chasing down my idiotic teammates in the eleventh."

At Theresa's blank face she sighed before standing up straight.

"I will be fine. Remember, I'm almost invincible! Key word there being almost."

That was when Theresa looked down, her face suddenly dark, causing Blair to eye her daughter warily.

"Mom…I've been meaning to ask you…about something…"

Patiently Blair waited for her daughter to continue.

"I've been having these…dreams. About you in silver armor…and yellow eyes."

Blair stopped walking instantly, her eyes searching her daughter's face in disbelief.

"In my dreams…you become a monster…and you kill everybody we know and love." Theresa paused a moment before looking her mother straight in the eye.

"I know you're not like the other shinigami, and I know I'm not either. I've seen you, felt you searching my reiatsu for what I'm guessing is the same thing you sometimes give off."

Deep, deep, deep down Blair felt proud of her daughter for noticing these things, but before she could feel proud, she had to get over the sudden chill that had enveloped her body.

"The same monstrous aura and feeling you give off when you wield that Claymore of yours."

How observant was her daughter? For her to notice things like this…was simply incredible. Blair had known that Theresa was smart from the first time she looked at her, smarter than Mai and possibly smarter than Blair herself, it was just the way her eyes shone. However she had hoped that her daughter and her wouldn't have to have this conversation. Ukitake and her talked about it and decided that they would keep Blair's history from them, not wanting them to believe that their mother was some sort of freakish experiment and shun her. Yet here was Theresa, telling her mother that she knew something was up and she wanted in.

Blair looked to the sky; the light blue ocean above them was filled with puffy white clouds and the occasional breeze. It was a nice day today. Damn.

Turning on her heel Blair starting walking back towards the Ukitake household.

"Come on. We have much to discuss."

Theresa scrambled after her.

It was an hour or so later when Blair finished explaining her life to her daughter who sat in a stunned silence. Slowly Theresa looked up at her mother, her eyes filled with distrust.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Blair looked down suddenly very tired.

" We didn't want you to have to share my horrors. I felt that it was best if you didn't know."

Theresa suddenly stood up, knocking her water cup over as she did.

"Well what the hell were you going if one of us was born with Yoki running through our veins huh?"

Blair's eyes narrowed and she fought back the urge to pinch the bridge between her nose and forehead.

"We didn't know that Yoki could be passed down hereditarily."

Theresa's fist suddenly shot down on the table, obliterating the innocent thing, which was a shame really. Another nice table bites the dust in the Ukitake household.

"Bullshit!"

Theresa took a step back as she looked back into her mother's eyes. They were dangerously dark and within them you could see someone who had fought many battles.

"Lets get one thing straight. We didn't know because none of us lasted long in the world I was birthed in. We were tools, nothing more, nothing less. So forgive me for not knowing."

Theresa sat back down looking ashamed, yet there in her eyes was the same determination that her own mother held at that same moment. Blair wanted to do nothing more than walk over to the Kuchiki household, grab her children, come home and lay in bed with them for the rest of the day. But that wasn't an option anymore.

"How often do you feel…your Yoki, flare?"

Theresa looked down, thinking deeply. "When I call on Karasu…I sometimes feel the lingering of another, darker energy in the depths of my being. However, I've never actually…used it the way you have."

Blair let out a thankful sigh, some worry leaving her body. "Thank the heavens for that."

"But…wouldn't it be a good thing if I…was like you? I would be stronger, much stronger and I would be able to protect people more efficiently."

Blair narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"I did what I had to in order to survive. This is not something I would wish upon my enemies, Theresa you may have power but you are always fighting to control it."

She sadly looked at her daughter with tired eyes as she shifted her sitting position.

"Then the day will come when you one day lose control, and turn into the thing you hate the most."

She continued at Theresa's confused face.

"A monster."

Theresa looked away quickly, not daring to meet her mother's eyes, and Blair had a feeling she knew why. Theresa considered her to be a monster. Her own daughter. Deep down, Blair felt a piece of herself die.

That was when all hell broke loose.

A number of loud crashes were heard and several eruptions of spiritual power suddenly died down. A Hell Butterfly floated through the window towards the two, the message ringing loud and clear.

Intruders are attacking Soul Society! All Divisions be on alert! Warning! They are classified as extremely dangerous at least captain level. Warning!"

Blair crossed eyes with Theresa who nodded, seconds later she was up grabbing her Claymore and out the door with her daughter following her. Ignoring the ebbing pain in her abdomen Blair yelled back at her daughter.

"Go find your father and tell him I'm sending Mai and the twins over to Shinji's!"

Then she was gone, disappearing in a flash of silver. She was out of the house and running across the tops of the building when she saw her. The strange woman wearing a straw cape with pink hair, who was currently battling against Ikkaku. Take that back, battling wasn't the correct word. She had yet to draw her sword and instead was dodging all of Ikkaku's attacks. It looked as though she was dancing around him, giggling every time he missed making the bald man even angrier.

Shaking her head Blair sped forwards towards the Kuchiki estate, making it there in several long leaps that were made possible by the yoki in her body. Ignoring everyone she passed, Blair sped towards where she could feel her daughter's panicked reiatsu. Slamming the door open Blair saw Mai on the floor holding her younger siblings protectively in her arms. Upon seeing her mother Mai jumped to her feet and ran to her, letting her mother embrace her.

"Mai honey? What's wrong?"

She was shaking, making Blair worry.

"There's something evil here in Soul Society mama. I'm scared! I don't want to be here!"

Blair nodded and tightened her grip around her daughter's shoulders before letting go.

"Come on, let's get you to Shinji."

Sniffling Mai nodded and bounded after her mother, carefully cradling her brother and sister who were sleeping peacefully in her arms. The moment they arrived outside another catastrophic explosion occurred and several buildings fell, the noise waking up the two sleeping babes.

Taking the crying Ryuu into her arms Blair cooed at the little baby, his mothers voice calming him down. Looking back at Mai, who nodded, she sprinted towards the gate that led to Karakura Town. Any guards that at one time been positioned there had left, more than likely to help protect Soul Society. Blair kissed her children on the head before returning Ryuu to Mai.

"Keep them safe."

Mai nodded and dashed through the portal, leaving Blair to watch as her children, both young and old, left her. Clenching and unclenching her hands Blair shook her head. Now was not the time to be questioning herself, now was the time to protect what was important to her and her family. With that thought in mind she flashed off towards the biggest commotion. Only to freeze as a high-pitched whistle rang in her ears, making her grab them in an attempt to ease their throbbing.

"What is this?"

Then a sound that only could be described as tearing replaced the whistle. The once blue sky, bled red as an uncountable number of Garganta's appeared in the sky. Stepping through them were Menos Grande.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! This is ridiculous!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa couldn't find her dad; no matter where she looked she couldn't find him. Nor could she shake the feeling that she was being watched. Growling she sliced down another low class hollow that had unknowingly stalked into her sights. The damn things were increasing in numbers, as well as strength. In the distance she heard the empty cry of a Menos.

Whatever was going on was not going to end well.

_**For once my little fledgling I am concerned for your safety.**_

She nearly jumped, hand flying to her Zanpakuto.

_Damn you Karasu, you startled me. _ His deep voice chuckled inside her mind as she rounded another corner, heading towards a massive amount of Spiritual Pressure that she hoped belonged to her father.

_**Is that not my job? I can't have you getting rusty on your…skills.**_

_That's not funny._ She pictured the giant bird like man inside her head. His massive ink black wings that took place instead of arms and his ever-changing face. One minute it would be human-like covered in shadows, the next it would be the massive beak of a crow. His bird like feet never made any sound in his black world full of red petals.

_**Duck.**_

She did. Just in time to avoid getting hit by a Cero launched off by a Menos in the distance. She looked back once more to see the building she had just been running next to, obliterated.

"Sheesh, this is getting a little too out of control for me."

_**Well if you weren't in La-La Land we wouldn't be having this problem would we?**_

Shut up.

He chuckled deeply, letting his mirth be known as he started to laugh hysterically, making Theresa worry. Her Zanpakuto was not all together in the head…and it often showed…more than it should.

_You seem to be in a good mood. Want to tell me why?_

Her head rang as his massive shriek echoed throughout her brain, making her stumble a bit before darting off again.

**I will be able to eat today! I can sense death in the air and taste the sweet flesh of our enemies on my tongue! It will not be long now before you will whisper my name, unleashing my hunger!**

Theresa groaned. Yep, he'd lost it again.

That's when she heard it, the laughter so like her Zanpakuto only feminine, and not in her head.

"My, my, my, my mother's pie! What have we hear, my dear?"

The woman had pink hair and eyes, and the kind of smile that had her itching to grab Karasu. She took in a deep breath before sniffing the air around Theresa, making the young soul reaper slowly reach for Karasu.

That's when Zala's eyes snapped open and slowly began to look her up and down.

"You smell…like Gaela did…and you have yet another scent on you that also smells like Gaela's."

Then she smiled, grabbing her blade.

"Would you mind if I dissected you for a little bit?"

**Oh, hmm, no I don't think I'd care if you dissected my body. Lemme go and find you a scalpel I'm pretty sure Mayuri has some…What the hell does she EXPECT you to say? You think I'm bat shit crazy. HA!**

Ignoring her ranting Zanpakuto she pointed at Zala and hurridly said the correct incantation.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a Spinning Wheel. With light, divide this into six!"

Beams of light entrapped Zala around her torso, mildly confusing the bird woman.

"What is this? I don't like this! I don't like this at all!" She started to thrash about and cracks started to form inside the beams of light. Thankfully she felt her father's spiritual pressure not to far from where she was and…well ran for it. She had to tell him about her siblings or else her mother would rip her ear off. That and the pink haired woman gave her the creeps upon creeps.

She hadn't gotten far when she heard the shrill cry of her would be dissector and seconds later the sound of shattering glass.

"Shit!"

Flipping sideways she barely avoided Zala's blade, she dodged again and finally brought Karasu out and blocked. Sparks blew up into the air as she blocked attack after attack from the crazed woman. The crazed woman who refused to stop laughing.

"Marcus will be so happy when I bring your body to him! With you, we can finally be perfect!"

Seeing her opportunity she swung Karasu up and sliced into her shoulder, making the woman shriek in such a shrill voice that she nearly doubled over from it.

_**Chop her damn head off!**_

Ignoring Karasu she jumped back and studied the woman, who seemed to be shocked at the sight of her own blood. She stood watching her as she lifted her bloodied hand up to her face and stared at it before smiling.

"It _is_ you! Only somebody who was like Gaela could have cut me! I have to find Marcus!"

Then she was gone. As if she had never been there. She didn't stick around to find out where she went, instead Theresa flash stepped to her father, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw him un harmed fending of some lesser hollow.

"Dad!" Ukitake sliced down another hollow before turning to face his daughter, a concerned look on his face.

"Theresa? Is everything alright?"

She nodded and he sighed in relief before blocking an attack and striking down the hollow.

"Mom told me to tell you that she sent Mai and the twins over to Shinji's."

Ukitake sighed again.

"Let me guess, your mother is out and about fighting in this mess?"

Theresa nodded.

"Even after Unohana told her to take it easy and stay off her feet. That woman, I swear."

Theresa smirked as her father shook his head with a smile on his face.

"She's something isn't she?"

That sentence brought back memories from the previous conversation with her mother.

"Yeah, she really is…_something._"

Her father gave her a look but said nothing, yet she got the feeling that she had just lost a great deal of his respect.

Not even five seconds later, a great yellow blast of reiatsu split several building in half and even being miles away like she was she could still hear the deep laughter tumble out of the owners voice.

"Looks like Kenpachi's having some fun."

Her father sighed again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blair was annoyed. It was like she was the bright light that all of those dumb flies surrounded before getting zapped to death. Everywhere she turned or went, a hollow was in her way. She couldn't tell who had killed the most hollows but she was willing to bet that it was between her and Kenpachi. Speaking of which, Kenpachi was currently doing what Kenpachi's do best. Slaughtering everything that got in their way while laughing insanely. Well at least he was having fun.

That's when she heard it. A dark voice on the wind, it echoed against the walls like a plague and sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know what the voice was, nor did she want to know. It was evil, plain and simple. Shaking her head she vaulted herself over the buildings, making her way towards her husband and daughter.

As she ran she caught sight of pink hair in front of her. At first it didn't register but then it did. This was the woman who was fighting with Ikkaku earlier. Frowning she watched as the woman seemed to disappear from sight only to reappear several jumps ahead. Blair's eyes widened.

"Sonido!"

She didn't have time to ponder it as the dark voice grew louder before finally stopping. At first she didn't' understand what had happened. But when she did, she almost fell over. All of the spiritual pressure that she had felt turned against itself. Whatever happened, was putting the owner's spiritual pressure onto their own bodies. The stronger the spiritual pressure, the harder to move.

"Oh shit!"

She ran as fast as she could to where she knew Ukitake and Theresa were, ignoring the pain in her stomach and the blood that pooled down between her legs.

She encountered no hollows as she ran, they all seemed to leave, disappearing back into the garganta's they arrived in. Jumping off the last building she landed painfully on the ground only to see her daughter being dragged away by a man with both green and brown hair.

Her eyes locked with Theresa's as the pink haired woman opened up some sort of portal, not a garganta but something else.

"Mom!" She reached out and the man brought his fist down upon her head. She heard the crack from where she was.

The pink haired woman studied her curiosly. "What about her?"

The man studied her before shaking his head. "She's imperfect." Then he turned and walked into the portal with the pink haired woman following him.

Oh hell no.

When had her feet moved? She was inches from the portal when she stuck her hand through, getting dragged in with them. Seconds after she was sucked in it closed. She was stuck wherever she was.

Kanna-chan.: Hope you like! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Choices

Sand. That was the only thing around. It had to be sand. Blair hated sand! Now to correct that statement, she didn't hate all sand, just the stupid sand that reminded her of Hueco Mundo and the bastard Aizen.

This place did. Except this place was way creepier. She could handle Hueco Mundo. This place…gave her a nasty vibe. Not to mention the shits who kidnapped her daughter were here.

Unacceptable. That's what it was. Blair winced as another twang of pain originated from her stomach. Normally she would have healed it and been done with it. However…in this place, with enemies of unknown strength and abilities she decided to keep her Yoki down as far as possible. This was no endearing task either thanks to her "belt". A specialized belt that controlled and monitored her Yoki flow. It of course was created by none other than the psychotic captain Mayuri.

When she took her next step she sunk down face first into the sand and briefly reminded herself to not scream in frustration.

Not that there was anyone around. She hadn't seen one living thing since she had arrived. Not. A. Damn. Thing. Frankly, she was starting to become a little concerned.

Pulling herself out of the horrid sand tomb her face was encased in she trudged on.

An hour passed.

Another hour passed.

Another hour passed.

"Son of a bitch! I hate this shit!" Her voice trailed out across the empty wastelands as she pulled at her hair.

Not moments later a horrid heart-tearing roar sounded from a little ways behind her.

Blair's hands stopped pulling at her hair and instead went to her horror-laden face.

"What the hell was that?"

When it again sounded, except closer this time Blair did the only rational thing she could think of.

Ran like a bat out of hell away from it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drip. Drip.

Drip. Drip.

Theresa groaned, throwing her arm over her face. Only to freeze when it didn't.

Drip. Drip.

Drip. Drip.

Opening her eyes she quickly realized why she couldn't. She was strapped down to a medical bed. Like the ones you see in horror movies.

Drip. Drip.

Drip. Drip.

What the hell was that dripping noise? Looking around she faintly realized that she had to be drugged because she couldn't think straight.

Wait, where was Karasu? He had to be freaking out by now. Not good.

Drip. Drip.

Drip. Drip.

Blinking she looked towards the source of the dripping sound. Only to muffle a scream.

There hanging from several chains, was the corpse of some…creature. It had eyes of gold and…were those supposed to be its hands? It was so mangled she couldn't tell but the blood, oh god it was everywhere! On the floor, the wall, hell even the ceiling!

Drip. Drip.

Drip. Drip.

"Gahhhh"

Oh shit! It was still alive! She watched, terrified as its eyes literally melted from their sockets and blood gush from its, what she could only imagine, mouth.

Then with one last moan it died…she hoped.

Drip. Drip.

Drip. Drip.

There was the sound of a door opening and she watched as the pink haired woman from earlier walked in.

"Ohhh Marcus! Our new pet is awake!"

She watched in fear as Zala walked further into the room to let another person walk in.

"Hello my dear. We have much to do, so lets not waste any time." Rolling up his sleeves he reached for a scalpel that was on one of the side trays. Slowly he walked towards her.

She screamed this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji stared at the flame headed girl in front of him.

"I gotta do what?"

Mai groaned before rubbing her eyes.

"Listen, Rose and I are going out to get dinner and stuff for the kids since you seem to be lacking both what I mentioned."

Shinji rolled is eyes and cut her off.

"Listen Red, I understood the last part, I was talking abo-"

Mai's aura of doom cut him off.

"Listen Blondie," Hiyori snorted and grinned. " When Rose and I go out, YOU are watching the kids! So shut up and accept it!"

Shinji's hands went to his hips.

"The hell? I ain't watching no kids!"

The sound of a door slamming indicated that Mai and Rose had already left leaving Shinji and Hiyori alone with the twins.

"Ha! Stupid dickhead!"

"Shut the hell up Hiyori!"

Then there was the unmistakable smell of nastiness emerging from Ryuu's diaper that made Shinji's nose wrinkle.

"…..Hiyori…do you know how to change a diaper?"

His answer was a shoe to the face.

"What the hell woman?"

His yelling unfortunately caused the sleeping Mizuki to wake up and start to cry. This caused the once giggling Ryuu to also start crying.

Shinji turned to where Hiyori once was only to find she too had disappeared, leaving him alone with the two crying children.

"SHIT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pissed didn't even cover it. Blair was practically fuming at the ears.

It was snowing.

Why the hell would it snow in a place like this? Somebody, somewhere was out to get her and she was damned determined to find them and beat them senseless. With her shoe.

She paused at the thought before shaking her head. She was spending way too much time with Hiyori.

She was so caught up in her mental reverie that she didn't notice the fallen form in front of her sprawled out on the ground. This resulted in her once more face planting the ground.

It was enough to wake her up. The icy flakes clumped up on her face as she lifted it from the snow mound.

If whatever or whoever she tripped over was alive, she was going to beat them for making her fall.

Severely beat them.

Wiping the flakes off her face she turned around to look at what she tripped over only to gasp.

It was a woman. A woman with silver hair and a Claymore in one hand.

Snow fell around them.

Blair stared.

"No way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theresa couldn't feel anything. She couldn't move, nor did she want to.

All up and down her body were cuts both deep and shallow, blood still flowing out at some places.

Drip. The sound of her own blood dropping to the floor made her sick. Was she going to end up like the thing in the chains? What had she done?

She couldn't cry anymore, there were no more tears left. She was empty. She didn't even feel nor care when they once again injected her with some sort of liquid.

The intense pain raged through her body like nothing she had ever felt before. She couldn't even scream because of it.

Black spots were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes and she silently begged them to take her. Pleaded for them to take her. If only to end the pain.

She wanted her mother and she wanted Shunsui. The last time she had seen her mother she regarded her as less than human.

She was a terrible daughter.

"W…why?"

Was that her voice? It was so weak, so fragile sounding.

Marcus turned around as he cleaned one of his scalpels.

"For research my dear. Beautiful, glorious research. You see, you're blood is the final key. The key to our perfection."

She was beginning to nod off into the blissful darkness when he stuck her with a needle once more. This time he drew blood.

"The last piece of the puzzle." Then pulling it from her skin he gave her one last glance before leaving the room.

She didn't notice as Zala prowled up to her until it was too late. Zala's teeth ripped their way into the flesh of her arm. The muscles and tendons tearing.

Letting go Zala laughed and jumped back.

"Sleep now pet! For when you wake we are going to play!"

It was then that the little black spots in the corners of her eyes dragged her down with them to the blissful darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blair hadn't spoken in a good three hours. After discovering the woman and verifying she was indeed a warrior like her she scouted the area. Finding a cave to protect them from the weather she dragged the woman until she realized she was injured. Then she carried her the rest of the way.

It wasn't long until she got cold, and judging by the appearance of the other Claymore she assumed a fire was necessary. Some bandages would be of help too, seeing how the Claymore was missing an arm, and from what Blair could tell the wound was still fresh.

Why did things like this always happen to her?

Finding some dead trees outside she ripped off a few branches and brought them inside to dry, not before placing a barrier at the entrance of the cave.

When the limbs had dried she used an incantation to light them and set to fixing the injured arm.

The appendage had been ripped off. As if something had just upped and tore it off. She didn't want to think about what could have done that.

Using the last of her makeshift bandage, she had tore apart her sleeve; she quickly finished and tied it in a knot to keep it in place. Tossing the last of the dried wood in the fire she set out and got more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black and red. That's all she saw. The crimson red petals were carried upon a non-existent wind through the world of black. The realm of darkness. The home of her Zanpakuto.

_**You idiot.**_

The dark figure of her Zanpakuto clouded her vision. He had the head of a crow this time, and black eyes. Large feathered wings took place of arms and bird like feet.

"Nice to see you too Karasu."

Karasu snorted before crossing his wings, a sign of irritation.

_**If you would have only called my name. None of this would have happened!**_

The petals froze for a moment before they continued to blow around.

"I don't know what to say Karasu. I can't hear it."

**That's because your not listening. You already know it! Its so close! I can taste it like the sweet blood of our enemies!**

Theresa shook her head.

"You're a sadistic one, that's for sure."

**Don't blame this all on me. You are just as sadistic, you just chose to hide it for fear of what people would say. In reality it is you, who gives me my drive.**

She gave him a look but he continued.

Once you set me free, I will tear apart all who hurt you.

One of his wings brushed against her face in one of his rare gestures of kindness.

**I will not let one person live Theresa. I won't allow it. Their blood and body are mine.**

She didn't say anything. She didn't want to, nor did she want to wake up.

"Thank you."

His beady eyes studied her before he cocked his head to the side.

_**For what?**_

She gave him a faint smile. "For bringing me here."

Slowly he shook his head. _**It was you who brought me here, not the other way around.**_

She opened her mouth to say something when he cut her off.

**You don't know your own strength yet. You will make it out of here, don't worry. Just stay strong until help arrives.**

Then just like that he was gone.

She pondered his words before an ounce of hope bloomed in her chest. Her Zanpakuto may be crazy, but he wasn't a liar. Maybe she would get out of here after all.

With that thought in mind she continued to watch the blood red petals fall.

Please review!

Sorry for the lack of response…Grandma had heart surgery and school was killing me. Next chapter should be up soon!

Kanna


	3. Chapter 3

Awake

Marcus watched as Zala pranced around the equipment inside the room, giggling in glee. It had been a few hours since their last guest had escaped so he imagined she was getting bored. Too bad he was going to burst her bubble.

"Marcus! When will she wake up?"

He flicked the top of a needle before injecting the blood into his arm. The mixed blood of Theresa, one born of both species, Reina, a Claymore that they brought here, and of course the ever lovely awakened form of Gaela.

"I would imagine she will awaken in a few hours. It would have been sooner had you not bitten her like I told you." He gave her a cross look which she ignored.

"I _want_ her to wake up now."

"Frankly I don't care what you want." His voice turned dark and she suddenly went quiet.

"She is not to be touched Zala. Not. To. Be. Touched. I'm not finished with her yet."

Pushing up from the chair he was sitting in he walked towards the room containing Theresa. He studied her when he was next to her, examining her wounds and their healing progress.

"Not fast enough."

Grabbing a pill from the tray he forced open her mouth and opened the small container, letting the powder fall down her throat. Next he grabbed a glass of water and slowly let it drip down her throat.

In the shadows behind him Zala watched. Her curiosity soon changed to hate.

_Why was he paying so much attention to her? _

She would make sure his little "pet" didn't survive the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Blair's eyes flashed open when she heard the woman next to her stir. Within seconds she was looking at the tip of the blade. Looking up she stared into the eyes of the person threatening her.

Curly silver hair framed her face, giving her a cute childish appearance. That however was thrown off by her eyes; they were the eyes of a killer.

The eyes of a silver eyed witch. The same eyes Blair had when she first arrived in Soul Society.

"Did the Organization send you?"

Blair looked at the woman then her blade then back at the woman.

"You had best get that out of my face."

The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Did the organization send you?" Now her blade was pressed against the side of Blair's cheek.

In a flash Blair was on her feet holding the opposing warrior's Claymore at her throat.

"I don't like having a sword in my face. Not when I just saved that person's life hours before."

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you taking me back to the Organization?"

Blair blinked.

"Taking you back?"

"Yes."

Their eyes met and Blair suddenly understood.

"You're a deserter too."

The woman suddenly let out a breath before smiling.

"Yeah."

Blair gave the woman back her Claymore and offered her a hand.

"Blair, Blair Ukitake."

She smirked when she heard her last name.

"The names Reina. Did you keep your human last name?"

This time Blair smirked before lifting her hand to show her wedding ring.

"No. That's the name I took when I married my husband."

Reina did a double take. She looked at the ring then back at Blair then back at the ring.

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope."

Reina went to say something when she groaned and grabbed her stub in pain. Blair sat her down and went to look at her wound.

"What happened?"

Reina snorted. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Blair stopped and gave her a cross look. "Look I don't know what you've seen in your life, but I guarantee you I've seen some pretty strange shit. Now spill."

Reina groaned before she looked away. "Some crazy pink haired bitch ripped it off."

Seconds passed and Blair drew in a breath.

"I take it you know them? Pinky and her master?" The muscles on Blair's face twitched.

If they had ripped a Claymore's arm off, they could be doing a lot worse to her daughter.

Her yoki skyrocketed.

"They have my daughter."

Reina's eyes widened and she opened he mouth to speak only to be grabbed roughly by Blair.

"Where are they?"

Shaking Blair off Reina took a step back.

"Calm down! Look we can both go back!"

Eyeing her warily Blair slowly reached for her Claymore. Why would she want to go back? So she asked.

"Cuz the fuck's still have my arm! I can't regenerate limbs so yeah, I want my damn arm back."

A second passed.

"All right. When can you be ready?"

Reina went over to the fire and kicked sand in it until it went out.

"Now."

Blair smirked.

"Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Theresa heard something moving beside her, a soft hiss sounded before nails dug themselves into the wound Zala had inflicted on her arm. She jerked her arm in response and opened her eyes.

Pink hair filled her vision. A cold dread entered her heart. Zala was staring down at her with a look that could only be described as murderous. Pink eyes studied her face as her hand dug even further into her arm.

Through the pain Theresa could only wonder what she had done to this creature to make her so angry. A moment passed taking with it the pain that she had felt in her arm. Zala's eyes turned to confused slits.

Then she dug her nails in deeper. Only to find that nothing happened. Theresa simply stared at her.

"Do you think what you're doing now hurts? Compared to what hell you have put me through that is nothing!"

A sudden flame sparked inside Theresa, deep and smoldering it churned and lit her very body. These _people_ took her from her home, _tortured_ her to the point that she thought she was going to break, for **what**?

The air in the room went cold, unnervingly cold, the smell of roses...and blood filled in. Zala could have sworn she heard the rustling of feathers.

"You bitch! I hate you! I have never hated someone as much as **you**!" A change in Theresa's eyes made Zala go on edge. The look was one she had often seen on Marcus. The look, no, the promise of death.

Black reiatsu circled around the examination table holding Theresa. Zala jumped back in surprise when an object floated down out of it. A blood red rose petal.

Theresa screamed and fought against the metal clasps holding her down. Her body cried at the effort but her mind was far from caring. She just wanted this woman **dead**. She felt something dark move within her, giving her the strength to snap the metal in half.

Zala watched in horror as the half dead Theresa crawled of the bed, her reiatsu swirling around her like a vortex of death. The woman reached over and weakly grabbed her Zanpakuto giving a sigh of relief as she did.

There was a mumbling on the wind, the brief whisper of words. Theresa could hear them. She could finally hear **him**.

_**Say it Theresa! Say it!**_

Theresa's eyes snapped up and stared directly into Zala's as she unsheathed her zanpakuto.

"Devour them in Darkness! Karasu!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The hairs on the back of Mai's neck stood on end. Something, somewhere, just happened and it was most definitely NOT a good thing. Shaking her head she pushed the door to the Vizard's home open.

Only to freeze in total lack of thought. There was baby powder everywhere, the floor, the ceiling, Shinji's face. Then, with an unceremonious plop, a diaper fell from the ceiling.

Mai could only stare.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we there yet?"

A muscle bulged on Reina's head. "Are you always like this?"

Blair paused for a moment. "No, normally I would be home with my husband and two small children. However two homicidal and insane people crashed my city to pieces and kidnapped my daughter for whatever reasons. So this is probably the stress talking. Stress and worry."

Reina blinked and jumped over an overly large lump of snow. "You're really odd you know that?"

"People tell me that all the time."

A snort then, " Yeah I can imagine- look out!"

Something large burst out of the snow and raced towards them. The creature was large and almost looked like that alien queen from a movie Orihime had made her watch once.

"The hell is that?"

Then it roared and Blair recognized it as the same sound she heard when she first arrived. Damn.

Reina grabbed her Claymore and sliced it up in a graceful motion. A burst of air followed after and cut the rampaging creature.

Blair turned to Reina who in return shrugged. "They called me the Ripper because I could "rip" the air."

It made no sense to Blair so she simply nodded and dove out of the way. Her first impression was wrong, it looked like no alien queen, instead it looked like... a T-Rex. Except this thing had longer arms. Great.

She grimaced as her Claymore tore through its side, the noise the creature made...was heart wrenching. She jumped a distance back as Reina continued her assault on it.

A moment passed and Blair made a horrifying discovery. They were attacking it...but it made no move to attack them.

"Reina! Stop! Don't!"

The warrior paused mid-strike to look at her. "What?"

Before Blair could answer the creature gave a moan, the silver scales on it seemed to glisten for a moment, then it fell into the snow.

A mumbling seemed to come from its mouth and to their horror it spoke.

"Please...help...me..."

DUN DUN DUN DUN! Anyways sorry for the delay! Here's Chapter 3! The next chapter will be up soon! ~Kanna


End file.
